


Snow Day

by NopeCanYouNot



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeCanYouNot/pseuds/NopeCanYouNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to clear out the driveway of snow because Oliver has to go to work tomorrow. But Connor doesn't feel like shoveling and instead have a little childish fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

It’s been snowing like a bitch out since really early yesterday morning. We now have six to eight inches of snow and Oliver has to go to work tomorrow, so we have to shovel out the driveway. I pushed myself up off the couch and stood behind Oliver who was taking snow gear out of the closet. He made a pile of his gear then tossed me mine. I looked down at the snow pants and sighed. I really don’t want to wear these, they’re so annoying. I guess it’s better than getting my pants soaked and snow going down my boots. I pulled on the snow pants first and I felt ridiculous.   
“I hate these things,” I grumbled. “I look like an idiot.”  
“No you don’t,” he replied. “And would you rather be cold and get snow down your boots?”   
“No…”  
He smiled at me then sat down to put on his boots. I also sat down and pulled my boots on. I double knotted them then wrapped the end of my snow pants around them. I stood back up and put on my jacket. I zipped it up then shifted it a little to get comfortable. Oliver walked over to me and he was also dressed as much as I was, except he also had a scarf. He had another in his hands and he wrapped it around my neck for me. He tucked it in my jacket and made sure it was nice and snug around me. I smiled at him and he returned it. I grabbed a hat off the table and pulled it down over his head. I folded it up so it wasn’t covering his face and made sure it was perfect. I did the same to myself, making him giggle a little. He handed me a pair of gloves which I put on as he put on his. He wrapped the end of my jacket sleeves around the wrist of my gloves and I did the same to him.   
I felt so… fluffy. It was quite uncomfortable because this clothing is much bigger than what I usually wear. I couldn’t shake the feeling of looking at least a little bit stupid. This is why I hate snow, you have to get all bundled up for it.   
“Ready?” Oliver asked. I nodded and he smiled. He pulled open the front door then pushed open the screen door. I followed him outside and closed both doors behind me. He grabbed one of the two big blue shovels and handed it to me. I took it from him then he grabbed the other. I followed him down the porch steps and to the driveway. I shuffled my feet through the snow then picked some up. It stuck together as I squeezed it and my face lit up, snowball snow!   
Oliver started to shovel out the driveway but I put down my shovel. I smiled devilishly as I scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball. I held it for a moment as I waited for Oliver to stop moving around so much. Once he stopped, I threw the snowball at him, hitting the middle of his back. His head whipped around to look at me and he laughed softly.   
“Connor, that’s not what we’re out here for,” he said. He turned back to his shoveling and dumped some snow onto the edge of the driveway. I picked up some more snow and made another snowball. I threw it at him, hitting him around the same spot as last time.   
He giggled, “Connor!”  
I smiled at him and he looked down as he shook his head, although the smile didn’t leave his face.   
“Not now. We gotta clear the driveway,” he said. I pouted a little and he turned back around. He pushed the shovel horizontally across the driveway and threw the snow onto the side. I decided to try again and made another snowball. I threw it at him, hitting his lower back.  
“Connor, please. I gotta be able to get out of here tomorrow,” he said. I picked up more snow, but he turned to me and crossed his arms with a small smile playing on his lips.   
“Put it down,” he said.  
“What are you, my mom?” I asked, jokingly.  
“For now, yes. Now put it down and help me out.”  
He kept staring at me, waiting for me to do as told. I groaned and dropped the snow. He nodded his head towards the shovel and I sighed as I picked it up.   
“Good. Now come help me,” he said.  
“You’re no fun,” I whined.   
He laughed and turned back around to get back to shoveling. I bit my lip as I smiled and quickly put down the shovel and made another snowball. I threw it at him and he hung his head down for a short moment before looking back at me. I smiled like an idiot and he had a small smile. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them again as his smile dropped.  
“Connor, come on, please help me,” he begged. My smile faded and I nodded softly. I picked up the shovel and went to the top of the driveway to start there. I looked over at Oliver to see him shoveling away the snow and throwing it to the side. I just wanted to start a snowball fight, but I knew I had to help to be a good boyfriend. Ah, fuck it. Let’s have some fun. I gently set down the shovel and took as much snow as I could pick up and started to pack it into a ball.   
“Connor!” Oliver yelled. I looked up at him, startled. He looked at me with a look that said ‘I know you know that’s not what you’re supposed to be doing’. I frowned and dropped the snow. He smiled and turned his attention back to shoveling. He kept glancing at me to make sure I wasn’t gonna pelt him with another snowball. I knew he was gonna keep checking on me every few seconds, so I picked up my shovel and dug it into the snow. I scooped up a load then threw it to the side of the driveway. I repeated this action a few times before I started to realize how heavy the snow is. I huffed quietly and looked over at Oliver. He had stopped glancing over at me, thinking I was finally doing what I was supposed to be.  
I put down my shovel then picked up some snow. I kept my eyes on Oliver as I packed the snow into a ball, making sure I wouldn’t get caught. Right after he threw some snow off to the side, I threw the snow at him and hit his arm. He flung his arms up in the air, dropping his shovel. His arms flopped back down to his sides and he cocked his head back.  
“Connor, please!” he said, “You were doing good for about two minutes.”  
“Yeah, that was long enough,” I replied. I bent down and picked up some more snow.  
“Connor, no!”  
I ignored him and packed the snow together.  
“Connor, come on,” he whined.  
I smiled bigger and looked up at him. He got stiff and stared at me. I rose my right arm, getting ready to throw the snowball at him. He shook his head slowly and I stood still for a moment, acting as if I was considering not to. I then suddenly hurled it at Oliver, hitting him right below the chest. He laughed softly and brushed the snow off himself. I quickly made another snowball and threw it at him. Then another, then another.   
“Oh, you wanna play like that?” he asked. He picked up some snow, packed it into a ball and threw it as hard as he could at me, nailing me in the stomach. It probably would have hurt if I wasn’t wearing this puffy ass jacket. Before I knew it, he had threw another one at me, hitting my shoulder. I looked up at him to see him making another snowball. YES, FINALLY!  
I was hit with another snowball then I bent down and scooped up some snow. I threw it at Oliver and he blocked it with his arm. He threw another at me, which I too blocked. We had a full out snowball fight with nowhere to run or hide, just face to face. I almost hit his face, to which I apologized for. The evil smile only grew bigger and he slowly put together another snowball. I watched him patiently, curious as to why he was taking so long. He just held it for a few moments, his evil smile turning into something innocent. His eyes showed softness and his smile was small and shy. He looked like he was willing to cuddle and I wanted to just run up to him and hug him.  
He threw the snowball, completely catching me off guard, and hit me dangerously close to my crotch. Barely an inch above it! I covered myself up and looked at him, scared. His evil smile was back, knowing he made me let down my guard from being all cute. It was so cliche, how could I have fallen for that?! Man, I can be so stupid…  
He hit me with another snowball, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly gathered up some more snow and got ready to throw it as I was hit in the chest with another snowball. I threw it at him and the war continued for about ten minutes. We were both covered in snow and were laughing. I walked over to him then grabbed near the collar of his jacket. I leaned my forehead against his as our laughter turned into soft giggles. He put his hands on my hips and I gently smudged the tip of my nose across his cheek before kissing him. He smiled into the kiss, causing me to smile as well. I pulled back just enough to look into his adorable light brown eyes.  
“I think it’s time to go inside,” I said, “we’ve been out here long enough.”  
“But we gotta shovel out the driveway,” he reminded.   
“We can do it later, I’m cold.”  
He sighed, “Fine. But only if you promise not to start another snowball fight.”  
“No promises.”  
He gave me a look that said ‘you fucking better’ making me giggle a little bit.  
“Okay, okay, I promise.”  
He smiled and pulled away from me. He grabbed my right hand and turned to the house.  
“Okay, let’s go inside. I’m getting cold, too.”


End file.
